Imagine a Fantasy
by Muito Bom
Summary: A mystical night in which love is demonstrated. Farewell, and hello, my beloved. Though I cannot have you, I have yet to steal from you.


Imagine a fantasy, in which a calm and cold winter night took place on the streets of Tokyo, and if you happened to be one of those people with misfortune that were either locked out of their homes or decided to remain out the warm insides of a home, you shall notice that if you stay quiet enough, for even just a minute, you will come to realize that you have captured the perfect moment. A moment for love, for lust, for robbery, for crime, for poetry, for life and death, for just about anything, but you have experienced the true beauty of the night. However, these type of nights come only once in a while, specifically during the winter, and one must be quick to act upon it. That being said, and this fine night being explained, let us move on to the said person with a misfortune, and fortune at the same time.

This man that we are speaking of has something in common with the night, strange, unemotional, and young. It is said that the night is tricky, for you can be killed on such a night like this, but this light blue-haired young man would have no intention of making a person go through a horrifying experience such as death. No, on the contrary, it was him suffering, both with fortune and misfortune, the worst kind.

Love.

"Love" is familiar and kind to certain people, such as his one blonde friend blessed with the name of Kise, as this young man happened to be jealous of his name, as he though "Kise" had a more complementing ring to it than "Kuroko", which to him sounded dull, much like his expressions. But enough of names. Sometimes, "love" is something a person such as himself would like to stay away from, as it has not been gracious to him in the past, let alone it never fulfilled his wishes, not of lust, not of adulation, and certainly not of kisses.

But it is not a kiss or satisfaction that he desires, he desires that his beloved one- his friend that he has fallen in love with ever since middle school- realizes the deep feelings that are causing him to be confounded, that are making him think of his long-time friend day and night, awake and asleep, wherever, but such dreams are not normal unless they are entitled as "love". The young lad had thought for a little while that...maybe being in "love" wouldn't be so bad. Whether or not his horoscope brings bad luck, like his obsessive friend Midorima says, it's for sure something he believes he is cursed with.  
Said male has had these type of thoughts for a rather long time now, and hasn't told, written, or asked about it at all. Well, except for one person. This "person" may also be that someone he cannot stop thinking about. At first, the lad thought that this would make the other jealous, thus concluding he would get his happy ending quickly, but alas, it all went wrong. That one simple misunderstanding that the taller man had comprehended was the only reason these two are outside the building where their basketball practice takes place, sitting on a bench, letting the snow fall on top of their heads, the window of a nearby restaurant open ajar enough to let the sweet aroma touch their senses.

"Hey, Tetsu, why'd you want to come out here with me anyway?"

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,_  
_To cast me off discourteously._  
_And I have loved you so long,_  
_Delighting in your company._

Such a simple question...yet so difficult to find the right words to. Kuroko wanted to explain the mess he has been in for quiet sometime now, but to explain such feelings is so hard to word verbally. After what seemed hours, his cold aquamarine eyes looked up at the taller male beside him and gave the mere response:

"I...I have to tell you something that is imperative." Before his beloved one could speak again, he added, "..but..I cannot say it."

A sudden frown decorating his tan-skinned face, he responded with slight aggravation "Then show it. I didn't stay out in the freezing cold for 1 hour just so you can decide you didn't want to tell me anything. Tell me." Although he's known Kuroko for years, he never really understood that a simple phrase, sentence or word had a great effect on him, and would keep repeating itself in his head until he acts out upon it. His constant blank, mysterious stare was not very helpful of Daiki's need, either. Meanwhile the taller male's head was full of questioning thoughts, Kuroko's mind was fighting with itself, wondering whether or not he should act out on what he was feeling.

"But..." the skyblue-haired male began, "I don't think you'll be very happy" he said, words made up of fear, but confidence.

"No I won't, plus like the old saying says, 'Actions speak louder than words" the other male pointed out.

_I have been ready at your hand,_  
_To grant whatever you would crave,_  
_I have wagered both life and land,_  
_Your love and good-will for to have_

With a few tears in his glossy eyes, the smaller male sighed, and shifted his body so it would be facing the person that was causing him such a heartache. Leaning closer to the darker-skinned male and wrapping his pale, soft arms around his neck, and locking their lips together, forming an erotic, beautiful kiss that the smaller male has been wanting - desiring for such a long time. Aomine was surprised as to how...soft Kuroko's lips were. And that he also...enjoyed having them brush against his own. Holding it there for a little longer, blushing, their lips eventually parted.

Both males sat at the sides of the bench, unsure about what to do. Kuroko was expecting a scolding, a lecture, but only received a mere blank stare, with dark-blue eyes explaining the true emotion within Aomine: shock. And realization, much to the taller males surprise. After a few moments of unfamiliar silence, the taller male decided to take advantage of the attending smaller male, he stood up and said a simple "I think I should go now.."

Kuroko nodded, he knew well that he at least tried, so maybe now he won't have such a hard time trying to focus on things, considering he though about Aomine even at school. As the taller male began picking up his bag and leaving, he couldn't help but feel guilt. Kuroko couldn't help but feel sadness.

_Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,_  
_God I pray to prosper thee,_  
_For I am still thy lover true,_  
_Come once again and love me._

But, before he walked away any farther, Aomine turned back and said:

"I'd like to do that again."

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the cheesy plot.**

**It might be a oneshot, it might not, it depends if I'm too lazy. **

**Oh, and the song is called Greensleeves. :)**


End file.
